


Don't trust Negaduck.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [3]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Bad Ideas, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Celebrity Crush, Conflict of Interests, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Crushes, Dark, Dark Character, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Dubious Science, Enemies, Evil, Evil Plans, First Crush, Flirting, Love Potion/Spell, Love Triangles, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Out of Character, Poor Life Choices, Possessive Behavior, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Seduction, Stalking, Swearing, Villains, Warnings May Change, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I remember that episode where Negaduck uses a love potion on Darkwing. Questionable, right? Well look inside here, kiddos. I'll show y'all some dubious stuff.





	Don't trust Negaduck.

The pink and red clear liquid poured into one cup. The cap screwed on the bottle. Negaduck was grinning with those shark teeth again. He could finally get that big idiot to see the truth about everything. About Darkwing Duck, how much he wasn't worth the lug nut's attention much less affection. Dear FUCK, this villain is making me sound iffy just by my own empathic narration. Let us both hope I don't have to see anything iffy, Reader. For your sake at least. Anyway, back to my job. Negaduck laughed to himself. He undid the cap again and poured it into two cups, in case something happened to the first cup. 

That is sketchy. He opened the bottle of soda. Brown and black hids most any other colors. He hid the heart shaped bottle in his coat. Now nobody knows it's a potion. How would Drake even try to prove that? "You don't understand! It's a love potion. He's done something to you, this isn't real." Not exactly believable. Negaduck grabbed two drinks, again in case something happened to the first cup. He didn't feel like making three trips or explaining why he doesn't drink the drinks he poured. The floorboards between the kitchen and the living room squeaked louder than he expected. Darkwing Duck entered the kitchen after Negaduck had exited. He wasn't trusting him worth an inch. It was something about those eyes, they always seemed... Chilling. I'd say DW has goose flesh but I don't think I should make this any worse. He opened the trash can. Drake regretted it immediately, surprise surprise, sometimes Launchpad isn't great about remembering to take out the trash. 

However there wasn't anything on there that was hinting to Negaduck's evil plans. You know like bottles of poison. The only thing just put in was a bottle of soda. Darkwing Duck turned around to see the extra drink. Oh, of course he didn't him a soda. That jackass was buttering up his sidekick, sure hero whatever you say, for whatever scam he was about to pull. He just knew it. DW grabbed a cup and drank a sip. It tastes like strawberries and cherries. He pondered what the soda was. Something that he drank back in the 90s. Always tasted so sugary, no wonder Launchpad McQuack would buy it. It's probably the only thing sweeter than him. Drake walked by into the living room, the floorboards were louder than he expected.

Launchpad McQuack watched Darkwing Duck renter the room, drinking in the drink in hand. The last bottle of soda was empty by now, he should probably change the trash. Launchpad turned back back to Negaduck. He was talking now, McQuack was a little happy to talk to him without police cars showing up. Somehow the yellow and orange dressed duck slipped away view when that happened. Which was odd because Launchpad couldn't puzzle out how someone so brightly dressed was always getting away. Maybe it worked like it did in the comics. McQuack shocked the idea out of his head, this wasn't a show. He took a drink. "How have you been since the?..." Launchpad paused as he tried to remember the last time they talked. He thought it was a bank robbery. "Since last week?" He continued. Would pointing out it was a bank robbery be rude? It seemed like weird to bring up. 

Mostly because Negaduck hadn't even stayed around to hear his whole speech that time. He was sure that would be the one to make him see that he didn't have to become the villain. If he just had a few more minutes to finish it. Launchpad McQuack knew what he saw, Drake wasn't the one to push him out of that explosion. The mallard had tried to but... There was a good reason why he kept trying to redeem the fallen hero. It was because Darkwing Duck is still a hero despite how rough things got. He was still in there. Not matter how hard he fell into the dark. Maybe he should add that to the speech next time. Then again it was already long enough. "Not so great since, you know, that cheap rip off still using my name and pretending he's the real hero." Negaduck sourly bought it up again. 

He always talked about that. The explosion definitely did something to his view on Drake. Sure, he had tried to kill him multiple times before then but this was a little more focused on... Launchpad McQuack hoped one of these times that speech could finish and work as well as he thought it would. "He really isn't too terrible of a hero. Maybe you should try to reconsider how you think of him, I've only known him a few months but I..." Launchpad stopped himself. Maybe it was a bad idea to say that to someone who carried a chainsaw around in public. Especially one who thought robbing a bank for his attention was a reasonable reaction. It really isn't, that's kinda extreme in the bad way. 

Launchpad McQuack took another drink of his cup and noticed it was less than half empty. DW walked a little closer. "What are two talking about over here?" He was trying to be too casual about it, like he wasn't actually calm about talking to either of them. The way someone might if they were about to ask their crush out to prom in those comedy high school movies. Launchpad cocked an eye at DW. Negaduck wasn't looking at Darkwing however, he was looking at all their cups in confusion. Then it changed to realization. 1,2,3... SHIT. Darkwing Duck finished his drink. "We aren't really talking about anything yet. I just asked how he was." Launchpad answered. He seemed happy to see him, like someone who hadn't seen their best friend in days. Somehow that just lit up his whole day, Launchpad McQuack was really the best partner in fighting crime he could ask for. Maybe he crashed the plane a few times but he couldn't really complain otherwise. 

Everything had been going so fast but if he hadn't Launchpad McQuack there, he might've not even become a hero without him there. "Oh, like since the bank robbery last week?" Darkwing Duck noted before noting the words that just came out of his mouth. That's probably not the best thing to say in front of the evil double with a chainsaw. However, Another remake of masked chainsaw serial killer didn't come out in 3D with VIP tickets to DW, Negaduck just looked at him like he could burn holes into his body by staring at his eyes enough. It was just boiling in acid lava with hate and rage. He would know, Negaduck had tried to put him into boiling pits of acid lava twice. Both times legs first. It was horrific to look at those pits get closer even if they never reached him. 

Negaduck faked a happy response but his tone sounded like it was made of battery acid, "Yes, since the bank robbery last week." Darkwing chuckled to Launchpad, "Isn't he still wanted for that one?" Launchpad McQuack tried to signal to DW to avoid talking about that. Negaduck hissed like a cockroach, "Why, yes. I still am. Thanks for calling the cops by the way." He took another drink. He remarked, "I finally moved out of sewer and into an a abandoned factory." That sounded oddly proud. Launchpad McQuack mentioned, "That's not that great for your health." It really isn't good for anyone's health to live in the sewers to begin with. Never mind whatever abandoned factory he has been finding acid and bombs. Especially at his age. Oh wait, Oops. Negaduck reached into his coat. He didn't pull out his chainsaw, just a small bottle. He walked into the kitchen. Darkwing blinked away an hazy feeling he hadn't even known he had that whole time. 

"At least he didn't start a fight in your house." Drake mummbled to McQuack. "Or Mine. Again." He put his face again his hand. It was like he couldn't keep living there when how many times Negaduck had came over to his house and tried to kill him there. "Maybe I should stay with you."

Launchpad thought about it, there was no way he was going to tell him "no" on this. "You want to move in with me?" He asked. Darkwing debated, "I'm sure I could pay rent or something." Darkwing Duck thought about putting away his cup away. Negaduck was already leaving the kitchen as he heard the floorboards, it was a lot louder now that he paid attention to it. He stepped into the kitchen, noticing his evil counterpart walking out the front door. Something about that almost hurt, huh. That was almost unexpected. 

The End.


End file.
